1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising apparatus of the type having a pair of flexible lines to be manipulated by the coordinated movement of the hands and feet of an individual, and more particularly, to such exercising apparatus incorporating smooth knots, eliminating unnecessary component parts, and providing positive positioning of pulleys with respect to each other to promote enhanced operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercising devices using flexible lines and providing for the coordinated movement of the hands and feet of an individual are well known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,874. Such devices have received considerable commercial acceptance and have made it possible for persons to do considerable exercise in a unique and entertaining fashion and in a way which prevents tiring.
Known devices of this general type are made from a number of individual pieces which must be assembled together to form a single assembly. The number of individual parts results in considerable manufacturing costs, and the component parts adjacent the hand and foot loops often touch the user's skin causing discomfort and irritation. In addition to these disadvantages, additional disadvantages exist in the absence of any means to assure the proper positioning of the two pulleys relative to each other in the assembly without again requiring additional component parts.
The prior art has also failed to recognize that exercising can be promoted by providing for the simultaneous exercise of two or more individuals. In addition to being more enjoyable and entertaining, devices which promote the exercise of two or more persons acting against each other supplement the isometric muscle stimulation provided by exercisers usable only by one person and form the basis for a more well rounded program of overall muscle exercise.